mittelalterfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Gans
Die Gänse wurden im Mittelalter als Fleisch- und Federlieferant genutzt. So wurden z.B. Matratzen und Kissen mit ihren Daunen gefüllt. Weitere wichtige Verwendungen waren lange Zeit die Nutzung als Schreibfeder und die Befiederung von Pfeilen. Für beide Zwecke galten Gänsefedern als besonders geeignet. Wikipedia: Entenvögel Beschreibung Die Gans trat in den äygptischen und auch europäischen Kulturgebieten schon so früh mit der Pflugkultur in Verbindung, dass ihr Auftreten als Haustier bis in die Jungsteinzeit (ca. 6.000–7.000 v. Chr. https://www.chefsculinar.de/gans-1248.htm) reicht, ja dass die Gänsezucht (in Europa und China) schon mit diesen Anfängen der Pflugkultur zusammenhängt. Tiergeographisch ist dabei eine selbständige chinesische Zucht sehr wahrscheinlich, da die Wildgans über den ganzen Norden Europas bis nach hin Asien verbreitet ist, und die östlichen Formen, wie z.B. die Höckergans als in Asien domestizierte Schwanengans (Anser cygnoides), als eigene Art angesehen werden. Für das Altertum Mesopotamiens kann im Gegensatz zu Ägypten keine Gänsezucht oder auch nur eine Heilighaltung dieses Vogels, die hier zu einer Zucht hätte führen können, nachgewiesen werden. Es erscheint so gut wie nirgends ein Bild dieses Vogels, noch wird die Gans durch irgendeinen literarischen Hinweis belegt, und bis in die Neuzeit erlangte die Gänsezucht dort keine Bedeutung. Was jedoch wieder hervor tritt, ist die merkwürdige, auch sonst beobachtete Grenzbeziehung zwischen den späteren Bewohnern Europas und den alten Indern. So geht der inzwischen ins Mythische geratene und zu einer Fabelfigur ausgestaltete Vogel Hensa der Inder in der Ableitung auf das deutsche Wort Gans zurück. Arten Fast alle heutigen zahmen Hausgänse (ahd., mhd. gans, ags. gós, anord. gás f.) stammen von der früher bei uns recht häufigen und auch jetzt noch im Winter erscheinenden Graugans (Anser anser; Anser ferus L.) ab. Die Höckergans ist die einzige Hausgansrasse, die von der in Ostasien verbreiteten Schwanengans abstammt. Die Domestikation der Graugans nahm ihre Anfänge vor ca. 3.000 v. Chr. in Ägypten als Gefangenschaftshaltung Wikipedia: Domestizierung in Nordafrika, doch gilt Mitteleuropa als die Region, in der diese Gans schließlich tatsächlich domestiziert wurde. * Emdener Gänse gehören zu den schwersten Hausgänsen und wiegen bis zu zwölf Kilogramm. Sie stammen aus den Regionen Emden und Bremen. Die Emdener Gans wurde schon im 13. Jh. gezüchtet. Als schwere und weisse Rasse mit guter Legeleistung wurde sie als Ausgangsrasse für die meisten heutigen Mastgänse verwendet. Arche Warder: https://www.arche-warder.de/tiere/emdener-gans/ * Pommerngänse stammen hauptsächlich von Rügen und aus Stralsund. Nach Berichten römischer Schriftsteller sollen schon zu dieser Zeit schwere Gänseschläge in Pommern gezüchtet worden sein. Auf Rügen werden sie erstmals 1550 erwähnt. Arche Warder: https://www.arche-warder.de/tiere/pommerngans/ * Schwanengänse sind Wildgänse aus Ostasien. Von den wild vorkommenden Schwanengänsen stammen die Höckergänse ab. Im Gebiet des heutigen China wurde die Schwanengans ungefähr 3000 v. Chr. gezähmt und systematisch zur Höckergans weitergezüchtet. Die Höckergänse gleichen in Gefiederfarbe und -zeichnung den graubraunen Schwanengänsen, besitzen jedoch den namengebenden Höcker über dem Schnabel. Arche Warder: https://www.arche-warder.de/tiere/schwanengans/ Wirtschaftliche Bedeutung In Mitteleuropa stand die Gänsezucht zur römischen Eisenzeit (ca. 1 bis 375 n.Chr.) schon so hoch, dass ein lebhafter Export in das römische Gebiet stattfand. Von Plinius (NH. 10, 22 Naturalis Historia. Gaius Plinius Secundus. Um 77 n. Chr. Volltext (lat.) auf Wikisource.) werden Gänse bereits im 1. Jh.n.Chr. mit ihrem deutschen Namen gantae erwähnt und fanden sich sogar als Grabbeigaben zur Zeit der Völkerwanderung in Schweden. Als Feder- und Daunenlieferant Die Verwendung von Daunen als Polsterfüllung scheint eine keltisch-germanische Erfindung zu sein. Auch in Nordeuropa wurden Leichen aus der germanischen Eisenzeit (ca. 375-800) gefunden, die noch ihr Federkissen unter dem Kopf hatten Kulturgeschichte Schwedens von den ältesten Zeiten bis zum elften Jahrhundert nach Christus (Internet Archive). Oscar Montelius. Leipzig : E. A. Seemann, 1906. S. 143. Die Verwendung von Gänsefedern als Federkiele zum Schreiben (daher auch Gänsekiel oder bzw. Gantenkiel) wird in Europa zuerst von Isidor von Sevilla im 6./7. Jh. Isidor von Sevilla, Etymologiarum sive originum. 6, 14 und Bischof Aldhelm von Sherborne (7. Jh.) Aldhelm, Aenigmata V 3 in Opera ed. Giles, Oxon. 1844, S. 261 schriftlich erwähnt. Eine andere Verwendung in der Technik war die Verwendung von Gänsefedern als Pfeile, die besonders von den englischen Bogenschützen immer wieder erwähnt wird (Gray goose wing). Als Eierlieferant Über Gänseeier schreibt der griechische Arzt Anthimus um 500 n. Chr. in seinem Werk "De observatione ciborum": „Gesunde Menschen können Gänseeier essen, doch auch diese nur so lange gekocht, dass man sie noch schlürfen kann. Denn wenn sie hart sind, schadet das Eiklar.“ Epistula Anthimi ad Theodoricum regem (Fol. 72r-74v) im Lorscher Arzneibuch (Msc.Med.1). Digitalisat der Staatsbibliothek Bamberg (Kaiser-Heinrich-Bibliothek). Medicus Anthimus. Lorsch, Anfang 9. Jahrhundert. Transkription und deutsche Übersetzung von Ulrich Stoll. Stuttgart : Steiner 1992 Als Fleischspeise Gemäß Cäsar hielten die Brittanier zwar Hühner und Gänse, aber diese galten nicht als erlaubte Speise. Die Stelle wird viel zitiert im Zusammenhang mit der Diskussion über das Zustandekommen der Haltung der Haustiere, meist aber als Analogie dafür, dass viele Naturvölker zahme Tiere halten, ohne sie doch wirtschaftlich zu benutzen. In der Stelle Cäsars heißt es nun aber nicht, dass man Gänse hielt, ohne sie zu benutzen, sondern ausdrücklich, dass man sie hielt, sie aber nicht als erlaubte Speise ansah. Der Übergang zur Bedeutung der Gans als Fleischspeise läßt sich sowohl in Rom wie bei den Germanen leicht finden. Die Römer lohnten bekanntlich die Gänse als "Retterinnen des Kapitols" im Zusammenhang mit der Schlacht an der Allia im Jahre 390 oder 387 v. Chr. dadurch, dass sie sie festlich verspeisten. Ein ähnlicher Brauch findet sich bei der späteren Martinsgans, die sich jedoch erst im Laufe des 16. Jhs. durchsetzte, während noch Anfang desselben Jahrhunderst auch der St. Michaelstag am 29. September als Gänsetag galt, wie es bei den Engländern noch heute ist Sebastian Frank, Weltbuch. Tübingen 1534, Fol. 133 a. Die Irländer leiteten den Genuss der Gans von einem Wunder St. Patricks (4./5. Jh.) her. Er rettete einen Prinzen, der an einem Gänseknochen zu ersticken drohte, und seitdem aß man zum Gedächtnis die Gans weiter Lady Wilde, Ancient legends of Ireland. London 1887, Bd. II, S. 63. Anthimus empfiehlt die Gänsebrust mit weißem Fleisch, nicht das durch Mästen fett gewordene Hinterteil, das schwer verdaulich sei. Auch in Skandinavien war der Gänsebraten geschätzt. Für den Verzehr wurde die Gans ursprünglich geräuchert, so wie andere Tiere auch. Mythologische Bedeutung Die zahme Gans erlangte auch eine Bedeutung als Kulttier, besonders als in die Zukunft weisender Vogel, wie z.B. für das sog. Augurium (Vogelschau, s. Weissagung) bei den Römern. Selbst für die vorgeschichtliche Zeit des Ackerbaus ist das bildliche Material in Beziehung auf die Verbreitung der Gans als Bestandteiles des Kultus recht reichlich. Während auf älteren griechischen Vasen die Künstler gelegentlich allerlei Vogelgestalten anbrachten, von denen man die genaue Vogelart nicht genau bestimmen kann (außer der Zugehörigkeit zu den Wasservögeln), so gibt es daneben Darstellungen, die eine sehr deutliche die Darstellung von Gänsen zeigen. Bronzezeitliche Wagen Zur Bronzezeit sind die Darstellungen von Gänsen zumeist kultischer Art und stehen im Zusammenhang mit kleinen Wagen. So sieht man z.B. Gänseköpfe oder Gänsefiguren neben Rinderfiguren. Auch die Gans aus dem hallstattzeitlichen Gräberfeld von Frög (Rosegg, Kärnten) vgl. Das hallstattzeitliche Gräberfeld von Frög bei Rosegg (PDF auf ZOBODAT). Paul Gleirscher. Landesmuseum für Kärnten, Oberösterreichisches Landesmuseum. S. 49, Abb 27: beweist ihre kultische Bedeutung durch das Rad, das sie auf dem Flügel trägt. Mitteilungen der Zentralkommission zur Erforschung der Denkmäler. N. F. X, Wien 1884, S. LXV Abb. 6. Wenn man die ganze lange, wenn auch sehr verschiedene, Reihe der kleinen Wagen aus der Bronzezeit durchmustert, so gelangt man schließlich zu der Erkenntnis, dass auch die einfachsten Darstellungen, wie z. B. die auf dem kleinen Wagen von Frankfurt a. O. immer nur diese drei Motive variieren: * Erstens Wagen oder, wenn die Figur als ganzes auch nicht mehr beweglich war, wenigstens das Rad als Bezeichnung des Kultgeräts * Zweitens wird häufig (und sei es auch nur durch ein paar Hörner) ein Rind angedeutet * Drittens haben wir eine mehr oder minder schlichte Vogelgestalt, die nach Auffassung einiger Forscher eine Gans ist Virchow, Sitzungsberichte der Berliner Akademie der Wissenschaften. 1876, S. 715-25.. Römische Einflüsse Auch wenn sich bei den Germanen keine Sagen von zeremoniellen Verspeisungen von Gänsen findet, so gibt es trotzdem Vermutungen, dass sie ähnlich den Römern oder aber eben durch ihren Einfluss auch einen Gott oder eine Göttin verehrten (ähnlich der Heiligen Gänse der Juno), indem sie an dessen bzw. deren Feiertag, etwa um den 10. November herum, dem späteren Martinstag, eine Gans festlich verspeisten. Auf welch göttliches Wesen die spätere christliche Martinsgans, die in England dem Erzengel Michael gehört, ursprünglich vor der Verehrung des Martin von Tours (um 316-397), zurückgeht, ist allerdings nur schwer zu entscheiden. E. Hübner, Westdeutsche Zeitschrift für Geschichte und Kunst, Ausgabe 3, S. 125. Zwar gibt es eine Darstellung des Mars Thingsus aus germanischem Gebiet, neben dem wahrscheinlich eine Gans als heiliges Tier steht, aber Rückschlüsse daraus sind eher vage. Allerdings is die Vorstellung der Gans, die bei uns fälschlich als sehr dumm gilt, ist als Symbol des Kriegsgottes nicht unverständlich. Die Gänseriche sind sehr streitbare Vögel, die z. B. in Russland noch zur Veranstaltung von Wettkämpfen benutzt werden. Christentum Mehrere christliche Heilige haben auf Bildern und Statuen die Gans neben sich, so z.B. der beglische Schutzheilige von Gent, St. Pharaildis (8. Jh.) und St. Ludgerus von Münster (8. Jh.). Der Hintergrund war, weil sie die Schneegänse vertrieben, die oft großen Schaden anrichteten Acta Sanctorum I, 172 und Kuhn, Sagen aus Westfalen; Leipzig 1859; Nr. 97, S. 97. Volkssagen Eine sehr bedeutende Stellung der Gans in der Mythologie wird u.a. durch die Rolle, die sie in Märchen und Sagen z.B. als Gespenst spielt, bezeugt. G. Freytag, Bilder aus deutscher Vergangenheit, Leipzig 1881, 13. Auflage. I. Kap. 10, S. 474., und auch das Vorkommen als Gebäck z.B. am Niederrhein Schulenburg in Zeitschrift für Ethnologie. Organ der Berliner Gesellschaft für Anthropologie, Ethnologie und Urgeschichte. Berlin : Behrend & Co, 1869 ff. Homepage. Bd. 28, 340 (1896) spricht für eine mythologische Bedeutung der Gans. In der Gestalt der Gans tritt auch die Perchta in den oberdeutschen Sagen auf; und in einer tirolischen Sage pickt sie die neugierige Frau in den Fuß, die dadurch lahm wird, und zieht im nächsten Jahr, wie sonst Perchta, die Frau Harke heraus. Zingerle, Sagen aus Tirol; 2. Auflage. 1891, Nr. 14, S. 8. Die gänsefüßige Königin Bertha (Königin Pedauque bei François Rabelais, 1533 Meister Franz Rabelais, Gargantua und Pantagruel (Google Books). Bd. II, 1533. Hrsg. J.A. Barth, 1841.) hatte ihren breiten Fuß nicht vom Spinnen. Ebenso hatten ihre Zwerge Gänsefüße und schnattern wohl auch wie die Gans. Gelegentlich erscheint auch eine Hexe als Gans. Während in Deutschland im Schneegestöber Frau Holle ihre Gänse rupft, haben die Iren eine Persönlichkeit dafür verloren und schieben dafür diese Erklärung ihren Nachbarn, den Schotten, unter Croker, Fairy legends of the South of Ireland, London 1861, S. 233. Quellen * Gänse - Arche Warder; Zentrum für alte Haus- und Nutztierrassen e.V. Langwedeler Weg 11, 24646 Warder. * Reallexikon der Germanischen Altertumskunde, 4 Bände (1. Aufl.). Johannes Hoops. K. J. Trübner, Straßburg 1911-1919. Bd. II, S. 111 ff., S. 131 f. Art. Geflügel. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Vögel